Implantable surgical devices are often employed to achieve tendon fixation (or “anchoring”) to bone without the necessity of complex suturing or other secondary fixation intermediaries. These types of devices are generally used in the context of tendon repair or “tenodesis” surgery. In the case of the former, such devices are used to reattach a tendon that has avulsed from its attachment. In the latter, the devices are used to attach or fix a tendon in a given location that achieves a specific therapeutic result for the patient. For example, in the case of a biceps tenodesis procedure, most commonly the long head of the biceps tendon is fixed to bone in either a proximal location within the bicipital groove or in a more distal location in order to reduce or eliminate pain coming from a damaged portion of the tendon.